


Adronitis {Levi x Reader} [Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adronitis: Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone. </p>
<p>How does one get close to another? How does (Y/N) win Levi's heart and trust?<br/>Just some fluff and kisses!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adronitis {Levi x Reader} [Oneshot]

**_Adronitis_ **

  1. **_frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone—spending the first few weeks chatting in their psychological entryway, with each subsequent conversation like entering a different anteroom, each a little closer to the center of the house—wishing instead that you could start there and work your way out, exchanging your deepest secrets first, before easing into casualness, until you've built up enough mystery over the years to ask them where they're from, and what they do for a living._**



 

 

The frustration was real.

 

Why did it always take so long to become close with one another? Why couldn't they just spill their dark and dirty secrets first, so they could grow closer? Why did they take it so slow?

 

(Y/N) heaved a deep sigh, burying her hands in her hair out frustration. She shouldn't think about stuff like this in her lessons, college was expensive as fuck and she couldn't afford to fail for any classes. But she couldn't help it. The frustration and annoyance were eating away at her, clouding her thoughts with all the ‘'why?'' questions.

 

What was (Y/N) pondering about? She had a crush on this really handsome guy two years older than her and started hanging out with him lately. His raven hair, those intense silvery eyes, his well-shaped body. It was all she could think about lately. But then she realized something else; they were hanging out as _friends_.

 

That wasn't what she was striving for. She wanted to be his _girlfriend_. (Y/N) wanted to go on dates, tell him sappy stuff that couples tell each other, hold hands and hug. She wanted to kiss him, run her fingers along his chiseled abs, touch his incredibly soft hair.

 

But he decided that they should take it slow. He confessed that he liked her too, but wasn't ready for a new relationship yet. What a load of crap. (Y/N) mentally cursing herself, face palming as she tried to focus back on her lesson. The thing that really bothered her was, that he didn't try to get to know her better. What was the whole point of taking it slow if he didn't make any efforts?

 

That asshole. That handsome and dreamy asshole. (Y/N) couldn't help but smile, biting her bottom lip softly. Levi Ackerman. That was his name, the name of her crush. She didn't fall for his looks, even though he was good-looking. She fell for the warm and gentle person that lied behind the sarcastic and cold façade.

 

He just tried to protect his heart from getting broken again. And that was totally understandable. But couldn't he, at least, try to be a better friend? That's what taking it easy means, right? Start off as friends and become closer when time passes by. The way it actually happened, was confessing, sharing a kiss and then fall back to being acquaintances more than friends.

 

It hurt. She was falling for him more and more every day and he was just playing around like that first kiss meant nothing. (Y/N) dreamt away at the memory, smiling foolishly.

 

It was so cloudy and gloomy today, it almost discouraged (Y/N) from confessing to Levi. Almost. She was quite cheery in contrast to the other students, Levi included. She had talked quite some times with him and even hung out with him a few times. Therefore, it didn't take long before she started liking him. She was the one who asked to hang out today and surprisingly enough, Levi seemed to be okay with it. Normally he would groan and shake his head like a toddler.

 

He was a man of no words, all he wants to say is reflected in his eyes and body language. (Y/N) in contrast to him, was always cheery and talked quite a lot. Levi didn't mind that she talked a lot, (Y/N) didn't mind that he didn't talk much. They'd make a perfect couple.

 

Anyways, today was the day that she would confess that she had a crush on him. They agreed to meet in the university's garden by the giant oak tree. It was (Y/N)'s favorite spot on campus and Levi knew it. He was the one to suggest that they should meet there, making her smile happily because he cared about something as small as that.

 

Levi arrived before she did, perfectly dressed like always. He was holding an umbrella, looking up at the dark gray sky. Maybe it wasn't the best day to meet, but it definitely wasn't the worst. Besides, confessing in the rain is supposed to be romantic right? (Y/N) walked up to him, smiling widely. Levi smiled back, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly turned up. Other people, people that don't watch him well enough, wouldn't have noticed it.

 

‘'Did you wait long?'' She stood in front of him, slightly closer than she normally would. Levi noticed it, of course he did, and smiled a bit wider. ‘'No, I just arrived as well.'' Oh god, that smile will be the death of her. Levi slightly cocked his head to one side, slightly raising an eyebrow. ‘'So what did you want to talk about?'' Being with (Y/N) always made Levi a bit more talkative.

 

She smiled nervously, running a hand through her beautiful (H/C) hair. ‘'Well,'' She started, looking away for a second. She wasn't nervous before, but now she couldn't find the right words. ‘'I, uh, wanted to tell you something for a while now.'' Now she was fiddling with her hands, looking down at her feet.

 

Levi lightly raised his eyebrow, engrossed by her cute and nervous behavior. He put his umbrella away, leaning it against the tree before grabbing both of (Y/N)'s hands, squeezing them softly. She looked up, more relaxed as she took a deep breath. Her cheeks heated up, but she maintained eye contact. ‘'I-I like you, Levi.'' He was quite surprised, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

 

(Y/N) panicked, thinking that she ruined their friendship because she confessed. ‘'I mean, like I'm crushing on you. Not in the way that'd get you flat with the ground, but like, liking you. The person you are, the things you say, the way you secretly smile when you think I can't see.'' She was ranting, talking as if her life depended on it. But she couldn't turn back now, might as well go all the way. Levi didn't know what to say, silently listening to her rant, his smile widening with every word.

 

‘'I just really want to hug you and hold hands, go on awkward dates and say sappy stuff to each other. You might not even think about me like that, maybe I just ruined our friendship-‘' Levi couldn't take it anymore, softly pressing his lips against hers. At first, (Y/N) froze up, not believing what was happening. But it was real. She could feel soft and lightly chapped lips on hers, slowly moving in a tender kiss. She smiled, kissing back just as softly.

 

Right then, the clouds split open, dropping the heavy weight of water they were carrying. Levi's umbrella was in his reach, so he let one hand of her go to grab it, unclasping it above them to keep them dry. (Y/N) brought her free hand up to his cheek, her other arm around his neck, when she felt Levi's arms snake around her waist to pull her closer.

 She could hear the soft tapping of rain on the umbrella, a chilly wind swirling around them and sending a shiver down her spine. Levi held her warm, embracing her without breaking the kiss or dropping the umbrella. He was amazingly perfect, his kissing even better. All the boyfriends (Y/N) had kissed like shit compared to Levi.

 

Said male pulled away after a full two minutes, softly taking a breath of air. (Y/N) still had to take in what happened, reliving the moment and the memory of Levi's lips on hers. He was still holding her, smiling widely. When she saw that, she was completely awestruck. Levi never smiled like this before, so cheerful and warmly. (Y/N) smiled back just as widely, softly caressing his smooth and soft cheek.

 

‘'You talk too much.'' Levi's words were gentle and warm, more amused than annoyed. She chuckled softly, looking away from his beautiful eyes. ‘'Where did I here that before?'' Levi turned her face back to his, locking his steely eyes onto her (E/C) orbs. ‘'But I like it.'' Her lips parted to say something, but Levi silenced her by running his thumb across her bottom lip. ‘'I like you, too.''

 

After that, they just went to a coffee shop and talked about everything and nothing. (Y/N) sighed deeply again, attracting the attention of her friend and Levi's sister, Mikasa. She furrowed her eyebrows, nudging (Y/N)'s arm. ‘'You okay there?'' The (H/C) girl looked up, shrugging dully.

 

Of course, Mikasa knew everything that was going on between her brother and her friend, and she felt bad for (Y/N) because her brother was an asshole. She talked with him multiple times to discover what his motives were, but he was like an ice cold sculpture. Whatever the reason was, Mikasa didn't like to see her best friend like this. She nudged (Y/N)'s arm again,  getting an irritated look from the (H/C) haired female. Mikasa spoke softly, hoping to get through to the frustrated girl. ‘'You should just go and talk with him. I can't stand seeing you like this.''

 

(Y/N) sighed deeply, rubbing her temples slowly. ‘'But he won't meet me-‘' Mikasa swiftly cut her off, ‘'Just go anyways.'' The (E/C) eyed girl looked up at her raven-haired friend, smiling deviously. ‘'You always know what to say, don't you?'' Mikasa shrugged disinterestedly, looking away as she smiled secretly. ‘'I have my moments.''

 

(Y/N) chuckled softly, quickly gathering her books when the class  was over. ‘'I'll see you later!'' She ran off, waving at Mikasa as she slung her back over her shoulder. (Y/N) probably had to take a look at someone else's notes if she wanted to pass the test because she didn't hear a single word of the hour long lesson. But she had more important things to do now. 

 

Easily evading the other students as she ran, ducking and jumping away here and there. She knew exactly where Levi is at this time of the day, her stalking game is strong after all.

(Y/N) arrived in the school gardens at the same time Levi did, surprising him as she almost trampled over him. Levi caught her, firmly holding her waist which caused her to blush. ‘'Oh, hi Levi! I didn't see you there!'' Levi raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head. ‘'I'm longer than you are.''

 

The (H/C) haired girl realized her mistake, smiling cheerily as she talked over it. ‘'I mean, I didn't know you would be here.'' There she goes again, talking and babbling too much. Levi just smiled, amused by her poorly attempting to smooth talk herself out of it. ‘'It's okay, (Y/N). Don't stress it.''

 

She quickly shut up by Levi mentioning his name, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. ‘'I just wanted to talk to you.'' Levi lowered his arms, suddenly defensive as he shoved his hands in his pockets. ‘'And what would that be?'' He looked at (Y/N), his expression unreadable and distant. She really hated it when he did that, and so decided to just throw it all out.

 

‘'I don't understand what is going on between us. We aren't really friends and don't hang out anymore, nor are we dating. You've been like this since the kiss and I'm so done with waiting and hoping you will finally take the first step.'' (Y/N) took a deep breath, her eyes glistening as she stared at Levi. He was speechless, stretching out his arm to wipe away the tear that just escaped the corner of her eye. ‘'Why are you crying?''

 

She shook her head, confused and so frustrated. ‘'I'm done with waiting for you Levi.'' What did she mean? Was she going to cut off all contact with him? Levi internally started panicking, taking a deep inaudible breath in, holding it unconsciously. (Y/N) smiled, leaning forward as she placed her hands on Levi's shoulders. ‘'That's why I am going to take the first step.''

 

Levi had no time to answer, feeling (Y/N)'s soft lips on his lightly chapped ones. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, kissing slightly firmer and more determined.

 

The truth was, Levi was scared. He was scared to get hurt again, scared to lose the woman he loved most. He hurt both of them while he was avoiding (Y/N), wondering how to get closer to her. You see, Levi too was frustrated by knowing so little about the girl he liked, close to loving. So the frustration, as well as the attraction between them was mutual.

 

Shit, he really liked her. This would be the first time ever that Levi got so flustered by merely kissing someone. But (Y/N) wasn't just a random person, no. She was so much more than that, Levi didn't even know why he was avoiding her anymore.

(Y/N) herself felt like she was in heaven, finally knowing and feeling that her feelings were mutual. She soon pulled away from the kiss, softly gasping for air when she saw Levi's flushed cheeks. A shit eating grin plastered on her face. ‘'Is the almighty and stone-hearted Levi blushing?''

 

Levi quickly covered his cheeks with his hand, half-heartedly glaring at (Y/N). ‘'You're such a tease.'' She couldn't help but laugh softly, leaning into Levi's chest. ‘'I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.'' Even though this was exactly what she wanted, there were still some things they had to sort out.

 

The raven haired male hugged (Y/N) close to him, closing his eyes as he smiled softly. (Y/N) looked up at him, feeling her heart racing. She really was in love with this guy. From those beautiful smiles to his snarky comments, she really, really liked him. ‘'Levi?''

 

‘'Yes?'' He opened those amazing eyes of him, intense gray meeting (E/Y) orbs. (Y/N) was speechless for a second, awestruck by the beauty of the male. ‘'I-I wa-wanted to t-tell you somet-thing for a while n-now.''

 

Levi lightly raised an eyebrow, softly nodding as a gesture for her to continue. (Y/N)  took a deep slow breath, nodding once as she fixated all her attention to the male in front of her. ‘'I'm in love with you. Do you want to go out with me?''

 

Levi slowly turned a deep tomato red, hiding his face behind his hands. He was the one who was always so straight forward, so hearing this from (Y/N)…. He just couldn't help himself, the wave of happiness that flooded over him was too overwhelming.

 

(Y/N) chuckled softly, pulling Levi's hands away to reveal his well-structured face. ‘'Too straight forward?'' It was nice to be the one that made the other blush for once since Levi was the cutest thing ever when he blushed. He regained his self quite fast, his blush fading away quickly, to her disappointment.

 

‘'I love you, (Y/N).'' He softly took her hands in his, squeezing them ever so lightly. She smiled happily, her eyes glistening of happiness this time. ‘'I-I love you too Levi!'' She almost jumped on him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Levi grinned fully, hugging her tightly. ‘'I would love to be your boyfriend,'' He answered the question she asked earlier.

 

(Y/N) just hugged him tighter, basically glomping him. ‘'No avoiding anymore, right?'' Levi chuckled softly, leaning back so he could look at her. ‘'Right. No more avoiding,'' He nodded. She furrowed her eyebrows together, ‘'No more secrets?'' Levi, again, nodded with a smile. ‘'No more secrets.''

 

(Y/N) grinned widely now, softly kissing the raven haired male's cheek. ‘'Lots of kisses?'' Levi wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, softly swinging her around. She laughed as she landed looking up at Levi in expectation.

 

Levi smiled that beautiful smile of his, leaning in so his nose softly brushed against (Y/N)'s. He kissed her, this time with a burning passion. He left her breathless when he pulled away, resting his forehead against (Y/N) who was happily staring up at him. Levi looked back just as happily, not believing that he finally found someone to love, who loved him too. His lips parted to speak in a low, husky voice.

 

_‘'A shit load of kisses.''_


End file.
